devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Evolve/@comment-76.95.196.89-20130821020159/@comment-108.169.137.146-20131107192121
There's five ways to farm evolution points and I'll list some effective methods for each: 1) Expanding Darkness for Evolution Cards Which come a certain time of the day, Expanding Darkness is one of the most effective and non silver abusing method out of the rest. I prefer you at least spent 1 run each time it comes out since the Evolution Points cards are usually common in a dungeon run as well as the benefit of a doubt that the clear will give you one EP card. If you want, you can use a light potion to grind it, but it's recommended to use the light potion when you're at least level 50-60 because you can grind the dungeon at least two to three times (and a third or fourth with some waiting time also depending on the level) from the light energy at those levels. In one round, I usually get at least 2 to 3 EP cards. 2) Disassembling cards Probably one of the most expensive methods out of the rest, but it's handy especially once you reach late game. Usually I prefer selling the 1* cards, since they're more common to find, and disassemble the 2* cards since the EP gain between the two is only like a 4-10 point difference. If you want to get more points, you can end up disassembling your 3* rare and 4* common cards as well;however, I prefer you upgrade your rare 3* star cards before dissassembling, because you gain 1-2k extra points just by using up 500 points to get it to 4*! This method can be expensive since it costs at least 20k from the rarity upgrade; however, it's effective in terms of monetary value if you did what I told you for the 1* cards, it shouldn't be hard to upgrade. As for the 4* star cards, I prefer you only dissassemble your common cards and not your uncommon. Why? Because getting a 5* card from premium summon tickets is not THAT common. It's just better to just make your 4* uncommon to a 5* then upgrade it to it's 6* form. If you're willing to grind for endless hours to get tickets, you can just use all the 4* cards and change them into EP. 3) Daily Dungeon On a certain day, not sure the exact day need someone to specify for me, you can get EP Cards so it's pretty much a full day version of Expanding Darkness with the same amount of length without it dissapearing and making you cry when you go in at the last 2 minutes and can't do another run. It's at least good to try to get around 1-5 runs because of the 4* card they supply you once you finish a certain amount of runs. 4) Dungeon Grinding You can get 3* exp cards just from any dungeon with luck, literally. So if you don't feel like doing any of the other methods, you'll come by them eventually. Exp and Cards for the win? 5) Core of Darkness It's a bit of a stretch, but it's possible to get EP cards from them if you at least hit them once. So it's wise to at least hit the core ONCE that people are defeating for the cards they provide, it also helps since the silver you gain can be used for your upgrades. To be honest, I'm not one of those advocates who say you SHOULD last hit cores because it's a waste of Friend Points. It's better to just hit it once and get it over with. If you're broke, it's ok to at least hit the core a couple of times. You get at least 600 points daily, plus the hearts don't stack FP, unless someone sends you them, so you might as well. To be honest, I don't usually use my FP in bosses, unless I'm at a super sticky situation with some hard ones that I REALLY need help on. Once you get an ideal deck, you would laugh at the bosses in late game because of how OP your 6* combinations are. Also in late game you focus mainly on Card Combinations, Leaders Bonus, Card Skill Arrangement, and Boss Weakness to battle the late game bosses. Welp, there's a guide on EP farming, hope it helps. Also a misc. information, if you summon the 10 cards during fever time that uses FP it increases your mileage gauge slightly. Other than that, best wishes Contractor! ****** Hikari Bunny For The Win!